


A true theif

by Shadow_blade_alpha



Category: persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_blade_alpha/pseuds/Shadow_blade_alpha
Summary: Akria has been put on Probation. With his friends and a mysterious person he'll have to deal with the demons of corrupt adults and his own past. There are also some things that must be stolen in the real world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I am shadow.
> 
> This story will be mainly from Akria's perspective (the reason is pretty clear why if you played the game) but it will display other characters POV.
> 
> This is a slight AU but not totally. If you've read my other work you can guess the cause of the change.
> 
> Anyways on with the show

I was beaten and bruised but, my time fighting with the shadows have toughened me. The stuff the polices injected however, was a different story.

My once blurry vision worsened and it became hard to stay conscious at times.

I was sitting at a metal table with my hands uncuffed. Mokoto's sister, Sae, was sitting across from me, legs and arms crossed.

"I didn't expect it to be you." Sae said with genuine surprise. "You'll be answering my questions this time."

I barely acknowledged her as she looked to the side, she gasped a little. "Those bastards." She muttered.

"Can you hear me? it seemed like you've been through a lot." Sae commented.

"Clear as day." I responded a bit horsely.

Sae nodded. "I need you answer honestly, I don't have much time."

"Typical." Arsane said a bit Annoyed.

"What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?"

"I knew it wasn't a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution." Sae explained.

"It's because I couldn't figure the method behind it." She continued.

I smiled. "Most people wouldn't be able to." I said quietly. "Now I ask, why do you want to know?"

"It's for my case." Sae explained.

"When and where did you find out about this other world? How's it even possible to steal another person's heart? Now tell me your account of everything."

"Before I begin, I will not betray the identity of my confidants, so don't even bother asking." I said sternly.

\--------------------------------------

  
I held my bag closely as I rode metro train.

I had, not to long ago, been accused and convicted of a crime I did not commit.

I sighed when my phone buzzed.

"Hello kid." A unknown person texted.

"Who are you? How did you get my number?" I texted back

"How I got your number isn't important. My name is Orpheus and get used to me texting you out of the blue." Orpheus texted.

"Why?" I texted.

"Listen kid, a lot of weird stuff is gonna happen and you will be at the center of it all." Orpheus texted.

"What?" I texted.

"You'll under stand soon enough kid." Orpheus said.  
The chat I had with Orpheus deleted it self ten seconds after his last message. Weird.

I over heard some girls talking about people shutting down, I didn't think much of it.

Tokyo is pretty big so I had to use a guidance app, thank the lord for technology.

I was crossing a huge street when some app with a red eye popped up. I tapped it to try and get rid of it when I felt some thing was off. Everyone was frozen in place.

I looked around frantically, looking for others who weren't frozen in time.

I noticed a roaring blue flame in the middle of the crowd. It grew even larger. There was demonic looking face, which turned to my own with out my glasses and with golden eyes.

People started to walk again. I was about drag the app to the trash when the earlier conversation came to mind. I closed the navigation app and opened it again, the eye was gone.

Navigating through the crowd of people started up an old itch, one that I obliged too.

Once I got into the alley that Sakura's, the last name of the man who's supposed to take me in, home is on I took out the wad of cash that I pickpocketed.

50,000 yen, not a bad haul. I quietly store the cash as I walked down the street. Not the biggest haul I ever stolen but hey, I'm trying to keep on the down low.

I approached the gate to the complex and rang the bell, nothing. I waited a few and tried again.

I shook my head as there was no response.

"You looking for Sakura?" A mail man asked from behind me.

"Yes." I said calmly as I turned around. My heart was beating fast and I was cursing myself, I'm losing my touch.

"He's probably at his shop, Leblanc." The mailman explained.

I nodded and inputted it into the navigation app.

I quietly wandered to Leblanc.

It was cafe that had a retro design to it.

A balding man was solving a cross word puzzle with an elderly couple in front of him. The TV in the background went on about a accident with a public bus.

"Oh." The balding man said as he spotted me. "They did say it was today."

The elderly couple left with the money on the table and the balding man complained about how long hey stayed.

"So your Akria." The man stated.

I nodded. "That would be me."

The balding man had a black beard and hair. He wore a pink dress shirt, tan pants and black apron. Grey eyes studied my own.

The man introduced himself Sojiru Sakura. I was apparently gonna stay in the attic.

It was big, dusty and cluttered. Sojiru criticized me for interfering with a man forcing himself upon a women.

I kept my mouth shut even though I wanted snap at him.

He left to clean up, which I got to right away.

I got it done fast enough but it still was somewhat cluttered.

Sojiru was kind enough to give me blankets, so that was something.

Sojiru came up the stairs looking the slightest bit surprised.

"I really didn't think you would actually clean, then again you would clean up where you live." He said.

I nodded and pushed up my glasses.

He soon left. As soon as the be ring for the front door, I checked the floor for a louse floor board.

After finding a louse board I dressed into my pjs and went to bed, hoping that I can fall asleep.

Velvet room

I woke up and found my hands chained together. There was velvet walls, a single Toliet and i was wearing a old styled prisoner uniform.

I got up. Two little girls that were twin walked up to the bars of what I can assume is my cell.

They had eye patches that were on the opposite eye. They both wore a velvet uniform.

Past them was a man at a desk. He had a huge nose. Grey hair covered the sides of his head.

"Trickster, welcome to the Velvet room." The man greeted.

A few hours later, real world

I woke with a start and my phone rang.

"I'm guessing that at you met Igor?" Orpheus texted.

"I did, he said something about ruin and rehabilitation." I texted.

"I got something similar, you can trust him, he means well. Igor is bit odd." Orpheus said before it deleted it self. Just great.

The day was just mostly registering for shujin academy. I bet they took me in for some kinda of prestige.

My home teacher at seemed nice at least.

Before I fell asleep that night I checked my phone, the mysterious navigation app was still there.

I hope where ever this thing leads me, will not be my doom.

I fell asleep well enough with that happy thought.

I woke up the next groggy. I shook it as best I could and got dressed in the shujin uniform.

I slung my satchel over my shoulder and walked down the stairs to the cafe.

"Hm? So your actually going to school." Sojiru commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm going to school."

Sojiru stared at me for a second before sighing. "On your way out, flip the sign."

I nodded and did as I nodded as told.

Navigating the underground was issue. I nearly got in the wrong train several times.

When I finally got to the surface, it started to rain.

"Kuso." I muttered as I got under a overhang.

I was working with my navigation app, turning to find the shortest route when someone with a white hood ran into the space underneath the overhang.

The person took off they're hood. I knew from then on, I would have a hard time keeping my eyes off her.

She had soft blue eyes, blond hair that was split into two pony tails. Her shiny pink lips were more than a little captivating.

She looked at the rain for a little bit before noticing me. She turned her head to me.

"My name is Akria." I said looking into her eyes.

"Ann." She replied. We both then turned our heads to the street as a white car stopped in front of us.

A man with a square chin, short curly black hair and brown hair was behind the driver wheel.

"Need a ride? Your gonna be late." The man said.

Ann got in with out any words.

"You need a ride too?" The man asked.

I shook my head. "Nah."

The man shrugged and drove off.

There was something off about the man. He just rubbed me the wrong way, even if we just exchanged few words.

A guy with short blond hair ran past and stopped a few feet to the left of me.

"Damm pervy teacher." The boy spat.

"Prevy teacher?" I questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Have you ever met Orpheus, face to face?" Sae asked.

"No, even now I don't know his real name or even a clue what he looks like." I lied. "Now can we go back to the story?"

"Of course." Sae said

++++++++++++++++++++++++

What's with me and crappy adults? First it's the guy who put me in this mess and now a perverted teacher who abuses his team. I need to find Kamoshida's address.

I was following a guy who also goes to Shujin academy. His name is Ruyji Sakamoto, he's a blond guy, wears a yellow shirt with the words Zomg, plaid pants and an open Shujin jacket. He also walks with a slight limp.

Ruyji knew a short cut through an alley though I kept my guard up, the world around me felt a bit off.

When left the alley, instead of a school we were met with a medieval castle.

"I don't think we are in Tokyo anymore" I said.

Ruyji ignored me and walked up to a sign that said Shujin academy.

We both went in to investigate even though I have a bad feeling about this place.

Turns out I was right, we ran into four suits of armor with a sword, shield, and a blue mask.

I was hit in the back of the head and promptly blacked out.

Some time later

I woke when a familiar voice said "Hey, wake up!"

I got up and put my hands on my face, having a minor headache.

"You okay?" Ruyji asked.

"I'm fine, just a little headache. You?" I asked.

"Same, just without the headache." Ruyji said. "Dammit, where are we? Are we in some kind of tv show!?"

I lifted my head and stood up near instantly when some guy started to scream.

"What was that!?" Ruyji yelled as we ran to the cell door.

It looked like a sewer only without any rats, at least none that I could see.

Ruyji freaked out by saying "woah" several times

"Come on, let's see if we can find anything to help us escape." I said said.

I wish i'd brought a lock pick, or at least a bobby pin.

We didn't find of anything of use when two suits of armor walked up to our cell.

"Your lucky that your sentence shall be carried swiftly." One suit said.

"Your crime: "unlawful entry". Your punishment: "death"."

"WHAT!" Ruyji yelled. I gritted my teeth in anger. Damm bastards.

"No one will do whatever they please in MY castle." A man who looked like Kamoshida as he was walking out behind the suits. He was wearing a read cape with pink hearts and white fuzzy lining, pink under wear and a golden crown. He also had golden eyes

"Huh? Wait.. Is that you Kamoshida?" Ruyji asked.

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it was you Sakamoto." Kamoshida said, sounding a little bit surprised. "Are you trying to disobey me again? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all huh?"

Kamoshida turned to me. "And you brought a friend... because you can't do anything your self." He said with utter contempt.

"I could say the same thing about you. Hiding these walking piles of garbage." I insulted.

"Is that how you speak to a king!? It seems that you don't understand the position your in." Kamoshida said outraged.

"You snuck into my castle and insulted me, the king!" He said. He then put his up to his chin in a thinking position. "The punishment for that is death."

"It's time for an execution! Take him out!"

The suits of armor barged into the cell surrounding Ruyji. He shouldered rammed one of the suits, forcing it onto the floor.

"I'm not down for this shit! Come on, we are out of here!" Ruyji yelled before getting in the stomach with the pommel of a sword and collapsed onto his knees.

I tried to run foward but was blocked but a suit.

"Just go, get out of here! These guys are serious." Ruyji said.

"Oh? Running away are we? What a terrible friend." Kamoshida said.

I grinned and took off my glasses, I don't want to break them. "Me? Run away? In your wildest dreams asshole!" I yelled.

I charged at Kamoshida with an arm cocked back. I swung and connected with Kamoshida's face. He fell onto his ass, hard. A dark bruise started form.

"Guards!" Kamoshida yelled.

Two suits with spears threw me to the wall opposite of Ruyji and crossed spears in front of my neck.

"You desire to be killed that much huh?" Kamoshida asked as he got up, nursing his wound.

Kamoshida started to rant but didn't pay attention.

I had now weapons and even if I did , there's not much room for me to move. It will take a miracle.

"what's this?" A deep voice asked. "Are you simply just going to give up? Forsaking your sensei?" It asked.

Silent anger built up in me as my muscles tensed and my teeth clenched. Pained ripped through my body.

"Was your pervious decision a mistake?" The voice asked.

"No and it shall never be a mistake." I whispered, rage filling my voice.

I widened my eyes as power started up within me.

The suits lowered they're spears when I noticed there was a mask, more specifically a colombina on my face. I reached and touched it.

"Very well then. I have headed your resolve. Vow to me. Thou art I, I art thou, Thou who art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!"

I struggled to take it off. When I did I started to bleed heavily. It hurt but less than it should of.

"Call upon thy name and release thy rage!

I felt a surge of power and looked up. Blue flames exploded to life around me, blowing away the blood as I smiled a demonic grin.

"Show the strength of thy to ascertain all on thy own, though thou shall be chained to hell it self!"

The blue flames burned away my normal clothes and repleaces it with a black trench coat, felt glow bed being burned onto my skin.

"My soul is already dammed Arsene. What's a few more sins going to do?" I asked.

I raised my arms and the suits were thrown back as the blue flames exploded forward.

A figured appeared next to me. It's body was jagged. It wore a red jacket a black shirt like my own and red pants. Red and black horns sprouted from behind a demonic face with jagged mouth and eyes. A top hat sat snugly on its head with black feathery wings extended from side to side.

"I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!" He yelled.

"I am the rebel soul that resides within you, if you so wish I will grant you my power to break through this crisis and the many more to come." Arsene stated.

"Please, lend me your power." I said.

"Very well."

"No, way." Ruyji said in shock.

I turned to Kamoshida with a knife pointed at him, of which I drew seconds before. "The end of your reign as king is nigh Kamoshida!" I warned.

"What are you!?" Kamoshida yelled as he took a step back. "Guards!"

The suits jumped from they're positions on the ground.

"Kill that one first!" Kamoshida yelled.

The suits bursts into red and black liquid and reformed into a pumpkin with a face, a blue witch hat, a blue cloak and a lantern.

"Eiha!" I yelled.

"Feel the pain of the dammed." Arsene said as he thrust is claw like hands foward and red energy brush foward.

The pumpkin screamed in pain. I raced flares and struck it the head with a leap. It burst into red and black mist as it died. I landed my feat and charged at the second one.

It swung at me with its lantern, I jumped over it and stabbed into straight through the dead.

Arsesne charged foward as faced the third one. He punched the second pumpkin head and died like the first one.

It hovered there for a second.

"What are you doing!? Attack!" Kamoshida ordered.

"Arsene?" I asked.

Arsene spin kicked Kamoshida into the wall. I pointed at the exit with my knife. "Leave."

The pumpkin head nodded. "Thank you." It said in high pitch voice. "You might need this."

The pumpkin head tossed me a weird bead. It then disappeared out the door.

"W-what?" Ruyji asked.

I fully realized what just happened and took a look at my clothing. I had, as I noticed earlier, a black jacket, a grey shirt, and black slacks.

"What was that?" Ruyji asked again.

"You little brat!" Kamoshida yelled angrily as he stomped towards me.

Kamoshida cried out when Ruyji shoulder rammed him.

"Ha, how do you like that!" Ruyji taunted.

"Get the keys!" I said.

"Those keys?" Ruyji asked as he spotted a key ring with only one key on it.

"Noooo, the other set of keys that fell of Kamoshida." I said sarcastically.

Ruyji locked the cell door. "Okay, its locked."

"Damn you!" Kamoshida said

"What was that just now?" Ruyji asked as he turned to me.

"I don't know but that was awesome." I said.

There was a bright flash of light and I was back in my normal clothing.

"Huh? Your back to normal." Ruyji said.

"Okay, let's book it." I suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ruyji agreed as we both took off.

We ran into bared door that was locked.

"Shit! How are we gonna get through!?" Ruyji asked.

I turned my head and saw a broken bridge. I smirked.

I ran up to the edge and jumped. Soaring across the gap I landed on my feet and ran foward a little bit.

"Come on, we don't have all day." I said.

Ruyji nodded, ran to the edge and jumped.

We traveled through the sewers, ducking into cover when we heard the clanking of armor.

We ran into a dead when we heard a voice.

"Hey, you there." The voice called. "Frizzy hair, Blondie, over here!"

I turned and saw something resembling a cat. It had black fur on its head like a mask, with fur just underneath. It wore a yellow scarf.

"What is that thing?" Ruyji asked.

"Your not soldiers of this castle are you? Get me out of here!" The cat said. "Look, the key is right there!"

"We are trying to get of here too! I mean you look like an enemy too." Ruyji stated.

I looked at Ruyji with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy?" The cat asked.

"Quiet down." I said.

In the distance I heard the clanking of armor.

"Shit, they getting closer!" Ruyji stated.

I had to bit my bottom lip to keep back a sarcastic remark.

"They're still no service! Isn't there a way to contact someone outside!?" Ruyji asked as he check his phone. "How the hell does we get out?"

"Hey you two!" The cat called. "If you wanna know where the exit is, let me out and I'll take you there. You don't want it be caught and executed right?"

  
I nodded. "Fine, but don't try and ditch us." I said with narrowed eyes.

"I never go back on my word." The cat claimed.

"I don't know, this cat seems to be all talk." Ruyji warned.

I shrugged. "I don't see any other way right now." I said as I unlocked the cell.

"True." Ruyji said defeatedly.

When I locked the door, the cat scampered and stretched its stubby arms. "Ahh.. freedom tastes so great."

"Great, now where the exit you monster cat?" Ruyji asked.

"Don't call me a cat! I'm Morgana." Morgana said.

"Get going! Do you wanna be locked up again!?" Ruyji asked harshly.

"Jeeesh." Morgana said. "Okay, questions down and followed me."

Morgana ran up to a statue of Kamoshida.

"What are you doing?" Ruyji asked.

"Lowering the bridge." Morgana claimed. "Frizzy hair. It seems like you can pick up on things faster than blondie."

"Let me guess." I said as I walked up the statue. "Hidden lever?"

I pulled on the statue's lower jaw. The eyes lit up and the drawbridge lowered.

"How are we supposed to know to do that!" Ruyji complained.

It was my own fault for not thinking of that.

"Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!" Morgana said.

"Right." I responded.

We ran until we almost ran head long into a suit.

I changed clothes with a burst of light as Ruyji fell onto his butt.

"Tch, you amateur." Morgana scolded.

"Frizzy hair, you can fight, right? Let's go!" Morgana said.

I smirked as Morgana jumped forward.

"Come!" Morgana said.

A beam of light exploded from Morgana. "Zorro!"

A bulky humanoid form appeared. It wore a black suit with gloves, a nice belt and a rapier.

"You got one of those things too!" Ruyji asked in awe.

The suit exploded into red and black liquid.

"Hmph, we will promptly shut the up!" Morgana claimed.

"Let's do this." I said.

I ripped of my mask. "Arsene, Eiha!" I yelled as I charged foward at demon looking thing.

Arsene let red energy surround the demon, harming it as I ran up and stabbed in its body.

I heard Morgana yell "Garu!"

Zorro shot a stream of green energy form its rapier at the pumpkin head that appeared with the demon. It fell the ground only to be blasted again.

"Not bad, your persona is pretty powerful." Morgana commented.

"You did well, for a cat." I said.

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana yelled.

"Persona? You mean the guys that appeared all dramatic like?"

Morgana went to explain what personas are when I returned to normal.

"Hm, it seems that you don't have full control over your powers." Morgana commented.

"You think?" I said.

We ran through the castle. Ruyji stopped because he regonized some guy before we were spotted by a suit, which Morgana and quickly disposed of.

We ran into a room with book rack and a vent.

"How are supposed to get out of here?" Ruyji questioned.

"Ugh, Amateur. This is the most basic of basics." Morgana said.

"I have to agree, the vent probably leads to the outside." I said.

"You catch on quick! It's like you've done this before." Morgana praised.

"I see. Then we just have to get that mesh off." Ruyji said.

He pulled off the mesh but he fell in the process, making a lot of noise.

"Ow. Crap, the enemy didn't hear that, did they?" Ruyji asked.

"I'm not gonna stick around to find out." I said as I jumped on to the rack and crawled into the vent.

We then were back on the street.

"Did we make it?" Ruyji asked panting.

I pulled out my phone to check. "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."

So what just happened must be what Orpheus meant by weird stuff.

We walked the path to the school and low and behold, the school is there.

We were met with the principal and Kamoshida in white shirt and black pants.

The meeting was not exactly nice.

When I walked the halls shujin, people whispered as I past by. Great, rumors about me are already flying.

Apparently my criminal record was leaked. Of course people thought I did more crimes that I actually did.

I met up with Mrs. Kawakami in the faculty office

"Being more than half a day late. Can you explain yourself?" She asked.

"My GPS led me on long route." I lied.

Mrs. Kawakami sighed. "You are not used to the area and technology can be buggy but still you are way to late."

"Will you pull your self together? You got your warning yesterday. More importantly, I heard you got caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?"Mrs Kawakami said.

"Ruyji led me here once I met him." I said.

"Don't get involved with him. He's nothing but trouble." Mrs Kawakami said.

I shrugged. "Most of the student body already says that about me."

When lunch break was almost over, Mrs Kawakami led me to the class room.

"When you introduce your self, be serious about it, even if your lying. Do NOT say anything unnecessary." She said.

I nodded.

When we entered the class room, the class started to whisper. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Settle down, I would like to introduce a transfer student: Akria Krusru." Mrs Kawakami said. "Today we had him attend front the afternoon class onward because he wasn't feeling well.

I coughed into my hand to give her lie some false merit.

"Alright, say something to the class."

"I hope the year goes smoothly." I said.

I was assigned to the the seat behind Ann.

"Lies." Ann whispered.

I let a ghost of smile slip onto my face. "Well spotted." I praised.

Ann looked away.

As I sat down students started to whisper again. This going to be a long school year.

When class ended and I felt the class room. I felt a headache come on and the hallway shifted into Kamoshida's castle and shifted back.

"What wrong?" Mrs Kawakami asked.

"Just a headache." I lied.

Mrs Kawakami nodded. "It seems that people are already talking about you but I didn't say anything."

"I didn't suspect you. Mr. Kamoshida, doesn't seem to like me." I said before I started to walk. I passed by Ruyji as I was walking.

"I'll be waiting on the roof top."

We discussed what happened earlier and not much else.

When I returned to Leblanc, I ah to explain to Sojiru what happened but of course a different version of it.

"So, you unleashed your persona." Orpheus texted.

"Yeah, you know about that?" I asked.

"Of course, anyways, your different most people, your a wild card like me."

"Wild card?"

"You'll know soon enough, get some sleep. Igor probably wants to talk to you."

"Oh and keep an eye on Igor. I met with Igor just so I can talk to him but he didn't seem normal." Orpheus texted before the message deleted it self.

 


End file.
